1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to activity units and, more specifically, to automobile activity screens. The present invention, the automobile activity screen, is designed to occupy children while traveling in an automobile. The activity screen of the present invention is mounted to an extension rod, such as those having spring tension, that attaches to the garment hooks located in the rear seat area of an automobile. There will be various models, each enthralling to the age group designed to occupy. Each screen will provide intriguing elements such as colorful screens for newborns adjusting eyesight, learning games such as letters of the alphabet and numbers. There will be screens that will teach time and screens that will teach hand and eye coordination.
There is also a screen with a chalkboard for children to practice writing or drawing. The chalkboard model provides a fold down eating tray or book rest. The activity screens will ride on an extension rod that is attached to the garment hooks located in the rear seating area of an automobile. The screen holder attaches to an extension rod, having an opening into which the activity screen slides. The screen holder is attached to one end of a connection member, which is pivotally connected to the activity screen on the other end. At the top of the screen holder, is a wing nut that allows the user to adjust the positioning of the activity screen longitudinally and rotationally along the extension rod.
Located in close proximity to the wing nut is an angle adjustment knob, which allows the user to rotate the connection member, thereby rotating the activity screen. The child then can play games and will have the activity screen directly in front of them and at an appropriate distance. The screen can also be locked in various tilted positions for optimum viewing and access for children of any size.
These games are all one piece, so there are no pieces to be dropped on the floorboard of the vehicle or possibly swallowed by younger siblings.
The present invention allows parents to concentrate on the task of driving the vehicle without the occurrence of an extraneous interruption. To change screens, the user removes the extension rod hook from the extension rod and slides off the current screen. The desired screen is then slid onto the extension rod and the user reattaches the rod hook to the extension rod and the extension rod to the garment hook located in the rear seating area of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other activity device designed for mobile entertainment. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,130 issued to Terry Smith on May 13, 1980. Another patent was issued to John Hinnen et. al. on Oct. 8, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,768. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,783 was issued to Cliff Harper on Jun. 6, 1989 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 30, 1990 to Erik Tapdrup as U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,066.
Another patent was issued to Barbara Palmer on Dec. 14, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,170. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,102 was issued to Victoria Pasmanick on Oct. 24, 1995. Another was issued to Wendy Pelletier on Nov. 21, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,853 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to David Wrenn et. al. as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 402,711.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,747 issued to Thomas A. Garland on Aug. 10, 1999.
An amusement device for young children to be mounted on a safety belt in an automobile designed to occupy the child""s attention during automobile trips, the device including knobs to be turned and buttons to be pushed The device includes lights, and a switch that will permit operation of the lights when the device is property mounted on the safety belt.
An activity center includes a plurality of polygonal frames pivotally connected together Each frame includes an open area accessible from each side thereof and an activity device mounted therein whereby each device is accessible from either side of its respective frame. At least some of the activity devices are movable with respect to their respective frame. Particular elements of the activity center are interchangeable among the respective activity devices and the devices are generally cooperable with each other, thereby enhancing the usefulness of the apparatus.
A toy activity center is provided with abase plate and a plurality of activity units to be received in holes in the base plate. The latter holes are defined by a silhouette plate whose edges are adapted to releasably receive the activity units, The units are formed with mechanical coupling means and the rear side of the base plate is provided with corresponding coupling projections so that the rear of the base plate may be used as a building base to which the activity units may be coupled.
The ornamental design for a child""s car tray, as shown and described.
A portable work and play station particularly suited for a child traveling in an automobile or airplane is disclosed. A planar work surface is provided to which a clip for holding a work piece in place is attached. The work surface is supported by a deformable support bag, preferably filled with particulate materials so as to rest on a childs legs while in use. Covered rectangular storage wells for writing instruments are provided and circular wells for drinks are included. An interior storage volume is provided for paper and other apparatus as well as a hook holding device. Single piece and two piece folding configurations are disclosed.
This United States Patent discloses an ornamental design for a infant""s activity center, as shown and described.
A child""s activity case opens up to form a desk that sits on a child""s lap. The activity case can be filled with toys, coloring books, crayons, etc., to keep a child occupied during times that children have to keep siting such as in a car. The case comprises a flexible satchel made from fabric having aboard member in the base of the satchel. Opposing flaps are positioned on top of the satchel having zippers on either sides, the flaps overlap each other and have attachments to hold them together and retain the flaps closed. The flaps have inside pockets, and a carrying strap is provided to carry the case like a satchel.
An activity kit for drawing, painting, sewing or the like, comprising a rigid case providing a flat activity surface and a cavity within the case for receiving a roll of medium, such as paper on which the activity is to be carried out. Medium from the roll is fed between medium guide positioned on the activity surface adjacent in the direction of dispensing of the medium. A medium dispensing control may be provided to restrict the medium which can be pulled at one time to only so much as would cover the activity surface. The kit according to the present invention provides a portable, compact activity center for young children in which the wastage of medium, such as drawing paper may be minimized through use of the medium dispensing control.
A convertible activity center is convertible between a bouncer-type seat configuration and a play table configuration. The activity center includes a tray-shaped body portion having a planar play surface and a central opening therein, and a plurality of adjustable legs which are pivotally mounted to the body portion for supporting die body potion above a supporting surface. A seat assembly is removably mounted within the central opening to provide the bouncer-type seat configuration. The seat assembly is rotatable relative to the body portion for added play value. The leg assemblies are adjustable in height to provide different height settings as the child grows and further include an internal a spring arrangement which allows the body portion to resiliently bounce relative to the leg portions. A locking mechanism is provided for selectively locking out the bouncing feature. When the child reaches standing or walking stage of development, the bouncer can be converted into a table configuration by removing the seat assembly from the central opening and mounting an insert within the central opening to provide a substantially continuous play surface on the top of the body portion. In the table configuration, the bouncing feature would be locked out to provide a stable play surface, while the legs can be adjusted to different height levels depending on the needs of the particular child using the table.
While these activity devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an amusement device for young children, designed to occupy the child""s attention during automobile trips.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile amusement device that attaches to the garment hooks located in the rear seat area of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a selection of various screens, designed to entertain different age groups, infants, toddlers, and children of all ages.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile amusement device that may be adjusted by sliding along an extension rod and may be adjusted by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile amusement device that rotates axially on an extension rod to swing the screen closer to or further from the child as necessary.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automobile amusement device having a screen that is pivotably attached to a connection member to allow the user to maintain the screen in a vertical position or to tilt the screen to a desired angle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a one-piece automobile amusement device consisting of games and storage.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an automobile amusement device designed to entertain children during automobile trips, the device attaching to the vehicles garment hook, having various interchangeable screens, and being adjustable to suit the user.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.